toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Awaki Musujime
|Level = 4 |Equipment = Flashlight |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity }} is a character introduced in A Certain Magical Index and is a character in A Certain Magical Divinity. She's a student at Academy City and attends Kirigaoka Girls' Academy. She's a delinquent student and is a member of GROUP and is acting as an agent for The Council. Appearance Awaki is an average teenage girl with dark red hair and two low ponytails. She wears the Kirigaoka Girls' Academy jacket over her shoulders as if it were a cape and she usually wears a skirt and a pink crop top. She's also seen wearing bandages over her breasts sometimes as well. Awaki is also seen carrying around a military flashlight which she uses to guide objects that she teleports at her target. Personality Awaki is very sufficient in her missions when in comes to her activities that she conducts in the darkside of Academy City. She often takes down her opponents well and often times likes to see them suffer like in the case of Kuroko during their first encounter. She's willing to take down any opponent she faces but won't take their lives if necessary. Awaki acts all cold and ruthless during her debut but after she ends up moving in with Komoe Tsukuyomi, she ends up redeeming herself and develops a much kinder side to her personality. Awaki views Komoe as a mother-like figure as she raises her and cares for her even though Komoe herself is caring for Awaki, an agent for Academy City's dark side and a de-facto criminal. Awaki is also shown to be rather merciful demonstrated how she'll avoid killing if she can and also spared a mercenary attacker during a raid on the Reformatory complex. Awaki is referred to as a "shotacon" by the other members of GROUP stemming from how she's the only one in the organization that takes her job seriously while the others don't. It's also implied that she acts uncouthly when guys aren't around and are described as "someone that seems to think that it is not a problem to be seen completely naked if it is among girls". Awaki is at first afraid of her ability to teleport based off of an incident back in her past that she was able to overcome it by October 9. After being brainwashed by Yumi, she becomes an emotionless puppet with a robotic voice as an effect of the Will Power being used on her. Chronology Black Hand Arc Awaki was one of the many people conscripted by the council and forced into their covert ops team, GROUP, and served as the only female member. She first appears during a mission where she and the other GROUP members are tasked with tracking down and finding intel on Project Black Hand in a facility affiliated with Anti-Skill. She broke in and the alarm was set off and was confronted by Juggernauts who proceeded to fire upon her and the others but she managed to take cover before being killed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Academy City Students Category:Espers Category:Level 4 Espers Category:Antagonists Category:Council Members Category:GROUP Members Category:Naoko Faction Members